The Shinobi Seed
by Isilithix
Summary: Naruto...a lone shinobi in an all new world one full of technology instead of mystical powers like chakra. How will he cope with the knowledge that he can never go home? Will he be able to? A Naruto X GundamSeed X Destiny crossover.
1. Chapter 1

The Shinobi Seed

* * *

The sky was calm, the only clouds in the sky were small and white and there was a gentle breeze that crossed both land and sea. On the shore was young girl, maybe eleven or twelve years old. She was not in the best of moods that day, her father, whom she loved a lot, had made her wear a dress, and not only that, he had told her that the annoying purple haired boy who was two years older than she, was her future husband. She picked up a few rocks and hurled out towards the sea, to let loose some of her frustration. However after a few minutes, she ran out of small rocks to throw and decided that she would see how far she could throw larger ones and to see how big of a splash she could make. Luckily for her, since she couldn't very well lift ten pounds and hurl it far enough to make a large splash like she wanted to, there was a small cliff about ten or fifteen yards away from her location which was in front of a staircase made of concrete and rock. She made her way up there and placed two ten pound rocks on the cliff and ran back down to get some more. After she accumulated about thirteen or fourteen large rocks, some less then ten pounds and a few that weighed more, she moved them closer to the edge of the cliff and picked one up and like an old Olympic athlete, she hurled it about twenty feet away from shore, of course it was less than that in reality because she was a cliff but it still went pretty far.

When the rock hit it created a nice sized splash, sending water flying onto the surface of the sea and bubbles that floated up not only from where the rock had entered but also from where it sunk. Taking more of the large rocks, one at a time of course she threw them in until she had only four left. Her arms were a little tired, but she wanted to see if she could throw the last four rocks father than the rest she chucked into the sea. Grabbing one of the last four, the blonde girl hurled it with a lot of might and watched it smash into the sea, creating a large blow up of water that scattered drops up to three feet or more away from the epicenter of the landing. However, as she got ready to hurl another, she had gotten ready to back up and run with it to gain more power when a blurt or air came to the surface of the water where she had thrown the previous rock, she stopped and watched, she was sure that she had hit the same area earlier and nothing like that had happened, she did wait for most if not all the bubble on the surface to pop and she was sure that the bottom of the sea wasn't that deep in that area. After a minute of no delayed bubbles she hurled the third to last and watched it sail into the air and then into the sea, this time about five feet to the left of the last one. As the water fell to the surface and the bubbles stopped arriving at the surface, the girl started to run with the second to last when, in the same spot as before, where she threw the fourth to last rock, more bubbles came up, but this time they were faster and there were more of them. She waited for them to stop; maybe there was some sort of creature down there like a small whale or some other larger thing down there creating the bubbles. As they stopped, the bubbles, she hurled the second to last one in to the water and watched the splash, this time like the one before it was away from the area where the bubble had been coming from, seemingly by their selves; after two minutes, she waited for the bubbles, she picked up the last one only to see more and more bubbles…but that wasn't all.

There was steam or something that looked like it coming from the bubbles, not too mention the size of the bubbles were also larger than the other two occurrences…she was so in trapped in watching the phenomenon, she didn't hear her Father either calling for her or coming up behind her.

"Cagalli!" finally she turned around, and saw her Father coming up the small cliff, the same way she did and ran over to him eager to tell him her discovery.

"Father! Father, come see, come see!" the girl said as she grabbed his maroon colored overcoat by the sleeve and pulled him along up the cliff and over to the bubbles. "Look down there!" she said with an explosion of excitement as the man, who had long black hair, which was starting to gray a bit.

"What? I don't see anything." He said making his daughter blink at him.

"It must have stopped, here I'll show you." She said as she ran over to the last rock and picked it up, of course making her father afraid that she may accidentally step of the cliff and fall to the water and smaller sharp rocks before.

"Be careful!" he said as she picked up the rock and rushed back to him.

"I'm okay, but listen to this!" she said not paying attention to her Father who had begun to open his mouth to say something but shut it, knowing that his words at this moment would be in vain. "I was throwing rocks into the sea earlier…kind of mad at things…" she started as the man nodded.

"About Yuna being your future husband?" he asked as the girl nodded.

"Anyways, I ran out of small rocks and found a bunch of these large ones. I wanted to see how big of a splash I could make with them and brought them up here so I could get as much air and speed out of the cliff as I could." She said which earned a nod of approval from the older man. It wasn't often that a mad child, let alone his, would think about that before doing that. "And started to throw them. Well about three throws ago I threw in a rock and watched all the bubbles and waves disappear and was about to throw in one of the last three when I found bubbles coming from the same area I had just thrown the one before in!" she said her voice full of energy.

"An animal?" her Father asked as she shook her head.

"I thought so at first or maybe some other bubbles from the rock I threw in, so I threw the third to last in…it was about five feet off so I thought that I would have to throw another rock in the exact same spot so I grabbed one of the last two and was about to throw it in when I saw bubbles rising from the same spot. This time there were more of them and they were a little faster than the first time. So I threw the third one in hoping to see what it was…however nothing happened so I got the last one which is the one I am holding now." The blonde said as her father nodded. "And I saw even more bubbles, larger, faster, but then I saw steam." She said as her Father burst out laughing.

"I see, I see." He started as the girl stopped talking. "This is a joke to get back at me isn't it?" he asked with a small smile as she shook her head.

"No! I really did see steam from the bubbles!" she insisted but her father didn't listen to her as he turned around, still smiling at her.

"And there really is something called Elmo." He said making his daughter pout at him. "Come now, steam from sea water? Sure the air maybe hot around here, but the water is still too cold for it to 'steam' up." He said as she huffed at him and launched the rock into the sea, as if trying to make it bubble for her Father to see. For a while nothing happened. Two minutes after the bubble stopped she sighed, maybe it was her pissed off imagination playing with her…until a separate bubble burst against the surface of the water, nearly ten feet from where the last large rock landed in the water. Her Father was watching.

"Maybe just an air pocket." He said as his daughter sighed…she started to turn around, knowing that she would have to leave with him…when another pop echoed from the water's surface…and then another. Suddenly, like someone was blowing air through a straw in a glass of liquid, the water in that same region where the water started to bubble by its self ignited in a bubble fire. Suddenly a large burst of steam erupted from the water's surface, making the blonde girl's father grab her and stepped back.

"What are you doing? I want to see what's going on!" She said, flailing about in his arms.

"Cagalli, stop it." He ordered her as she soon complied. "For all we know that may be a new volcano!" the color drained from the girl's, Cagalli's face.

Of course it could have been a volcano, but as fate nudged the wheel of life a bit, it turned out to something else…something weird, orange and bloody…a human with a wound suddenly flew into the air from below the surface of the water and landed back first into the boiling hot water, scarring the two observers, mainly the older man. His daughter was afraid but there was a person that just came up from under water, was it a mermaid? She broke out of her Father's grasp and ran to the cliff's edge to see the water already dieing down in ferocity…leaving the image of slightly disturbed water and a boy around her age floating there, with blood seeping from a large wound in his chest. Needless to say…she jumped in the sea, to see if she could help the…underwater person.

"CAGALLI!" her father roared as he too jumped into the water.

To the person, no teenage boy, who wore a orange jumpsuit, which was bloody and burnt in some areas, the only thing he saw was a blonde haired person jumping into the water…followed by the sound of someone yelling their name most likely…and then nothing but soundless black space.

--

He was standing in front of him, ready to break his bones and take him back to Konohagakure like he had promised he would when Sasuke gained the third tomoe of his Sharringan eye. Now he could read his attacks like a book, a book where someone flipped forward a few pages to see what was coming and then planned his attacks around that, unfortunately he didn't know it. He had been kicked down into the water, where he then waited like a crocodile before attacking his prey, or in this case opponent. As his opponent prayed for him, he interrupted the prayer by launching several dozen Kage Bunshins upon him that spearheaded his attack like jumping fish. He easily cleared them like he thought he was going to be able to…however as he prayed for him again or started to, he grabbed onto his ankles and started to submerge him and then attacked him by creating a massive link of Bunshins to act like a living whip and swung his opponent around in the air and slammed him into the cliff face…he thought he had had him pinned, maybe broken a few bones…but he was wrong.

"**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!"** the line of Kage Bunshin erupted in flame, going so far down on the chain of clones as to burn under the water. However, where his opponent thought he was at first was a wrong guess. Instead of being underwater where the raven haired boy, who had fried the line of clones with that powerful jutsu, thought he was, he was right at the beginning of the link…the black haired boy at first was afraid…that very quickly turned to anger…in which, even in a hellish mode he was in, Naruto was sent off the cliff, the newest part he helped make, and jumped onto him as he fell to the ground, locking him in place so he could not move…his head was the first thing that smash into the ground. He slowly moved back and forth, and then fell into the water, dead to the world. He did not move nor did Sasuke who watched as he floated out towards the middle of the lake…in which he could not see nor hear anything that happened to him…until his body started to burn in pain.

Sasuke, who had finally come to realize was next to him, had come over to see what was going on, the water started to hiss and steam and his body had been over grown in red goo, which in reality was a chakra coating like Gaara's sand, only this burnt…a lot. His first move besides looking at his old friend…was to smash his face in. So he did so.

From there on out, it was a battle between him and his old friend, very little was spoken to the other until Sasuke hunched over and awakened his curse seal. His hair, started to turn a weird color of gray while his skin turned almost black but somehow still both pale and brown. His hair grew and his eyes turned black as his pupils stayed blood red with the three tomoe revolving around slowly. His nose now had a black cross like symbol and his teeth were just a bit sharper, however the most disturbing thing that changed was his mouth. From a natural pinkish redish color like most lips, they turned purple, like some weirdo had painted his lips with purple Orochimaru Butt Tie purple.

"**You were special Naruto. However…I am even MORE special!" **the power crazed teen said as he let his wings, yes wings that looked like hands with many different fingers attached to him for feathers, blocked the next few attacks and flew him to safety, which was just a few yards away on the other side of the waterfall basin. **"Now it is time to finish this…die NARUTO!!"** he screamed as he started to gather chakra into his right hand, creating something black instead of blue…a Chidori powered by Orochimaru's poisoned power. Of course, his jutsu, a Rasengan wasn't exactly the same as it was supposed to be either.

"_**As you wish…SASUKE!!"**_ he screamed, he felt the urge to destroy his old friend…but as he held the new orb, a nasty blood red orb in his hand, he remembered who he was fighting for…Sasuke's freedom from Orochimaru and Sakura-Chan. He would not let the power that he now had corrupt him…at least not yet. The attacks, driven by what seemed to be ungodly forces, collided and fought each other for supremacy…until…he felt it. Something tearing its way through the left side of his chest, much like before…only millimeters from his heart and a one way trip to the afterlife instantly. His attack fluctuated…and then something weird happened. As he heard Sasuke laughing, still insane with power, he felt himself being pulled through only what he could imagine what liquid felt like when going through a straw…and in front of his old friend and almost murderer, he vanished into air, with a loud bang.

He woke up, being forced into a light though healing chakra induced sleep, most likely from the Kyuubi, who for some reason was being nice today, he found himself in a red bubble under a lot of water, with rocks falling on to him. One hit him, and he let out a gasp, he found out the hard and unexpected way, that though it held the water at bay, it did not to the same for the rocks. Then the orb, that was probably keeping the water out, started to fluctuate and started to burn the water around him, sending bubbles in small waves to the surface, were soon after another rock fell in about five feet away. Again the orb of demon induced chakra fluctuated and sent up more bubbles. Again about a minute or two later another rock this time somewhere he could see, hit the water and more bubbles, thought this time he could tell were super hot, flew or rather floated towards the surface. And then, for a about five minutes, nothing happened, a few bubbles flew towards the surface but no more rocks…until he heard a splash from somewhere behind him…and then all hell, or at least what he thought was all hell, broke loose.

He, inside that orb or red demon controlled chakra, flew up towards the surface…broke though and flew into the air; he could hear the bubbling of the sea below him…and then felt himself falling. As he started to fall towards the water, the orb or charka left him, leaving him to take the hit, but amazingly the boiling water did not hurt him, instead, it burnt smaller parts of his open flesh wounds so that they didn't bleed anymore. The next thing saw…was a blonde person, maybe about his age…jumping in after him…and the word... _"Cagalli!"_ whatever that meant…and then nothing. No more vision and no more sounds. Just refreshing darkness.

END

* * *

There you have it, a new story. Sorry for not updating anything else, its just for the last few weeks this has been eating away at my mind.

Some how I lot my _Uzumaki no Desu_ saves, so I am going to re-do the whole thing, good thing though I wasn't too far in, and I can change some things about it.

_JORN_ or _Journey of a Ronin Ninja,_ will most likely not continue. No matter how many times I sit to start playing SW2, I get bored after just the first level, even on hard mode. I would love to continue the story but I fear that I can not at the moment, so until I decided upon something I will put it into retirement.

My other stories, _TKS_ and _AP_ or _The Kage Shinobi_ and _Acidic Properties_ may be on hold for a while. While _TKS_ is slightly darker, I don't have the feel to write another chapter at the moment but will aim for the continue button. _AP_ is the same, I haven't had too much fun or enjoyment over the past few weeks and I am not in the mood to write such a…giddy story at the moment. However, with Christmas around the bend, and no one had better tell any sort of Merry Christmas yet or I will yell at you; may bring me back to 'Giddy' writing standards. So I will give you a gift, though not an Xmas one, the girl I have planned to train with Naruto and maybe become something more, is Yakumo…from one the filler arcs, and yes she is a girl, so any Yaoi fan can go bugger off before you ask as such.

Now, this took me a LONG time to think of how to start it. Originally I was going to make this with Naruto being a twenty-six year old man stuck in an eighteen year old body, well I decided against that, and against having him paired with Natarle. Instead he will be only a year older than Kira and Athrun, and obviously Cagalli, who is Kira's twin. And another idea, I wanted him to be found by Sigel Clyne, Lacus's father; but it didn't work out as well as the Orb situation did/does.

Since it is Orb, which is near the Asian nations, or I do believe so, I will make Naruto use 'Sama' and 'Kun' and 'Chan'. However since Lacus is not Asian, nor her Father, he will call her Princess and Sigel 'Chairman' or 'Lord', as he hails from Scandinavia.

Pairings will be mostly canon, why? Because unlike most series, save for Flay with Kira in the beginning I like the pairings. Amazing no? But for Naruto I have a few ideas…and no I will not tell you.

He will, yes will get a Gundam, and I have already picked the specials for it, although if there are any major Mobile Suit fans out there who may read this, you can help me out later on with armaments, which I will list in a few chapters; but NOT now.

Thank you for reading, I hope that this tickled your mind a bit and like always reply if you wish, I am not a review loving prick.

_This will not be updated regularly._


	2. Important AN

The Shinobi Seed

* * *

This is not an update but you **SHOULD** read it anyways!

I am working on a revised version of the _The Shinobi Seed_ as you read; actually I've been working on it for a few weeks really.

Why?

Well simply because I re-read first chapter and decided that it was…too…well lame really. I didn't like it, plus where I left off at made it really hard to start chapter 2; trust me, I wrote almost thirty different openings for it but none of them clicked.

So, I have started to brainstorm again, yes I do brainstorm once in a while... Anyways, I have come up with this:

Ages: Naruto will be 15 instead of 11. It didn't seem right to have him be there so young. Cagalli and her twin, Kira and everyone else their age; will be 14 at the start of the story, or when they enter.

Changes? Yes.

One major one is Naruto's attitude. Looking through the GS series, the GS character attitudes and Naruto's would clash if I sent him in as is in the manga. So I will start off by changing Naruto's background…he stills has friends, but he doesn't call them that, so it will be…odd, not to mention hard for him to fully place trust into Cagalli's, Kira's or even Lacus's hands. His past is going to be slightly darker…oh, and expect _real_ Shinobi business in Orb for a while. That means killings…

Naruto will not arrive the way that'd you'd expect him to, at least not they way you'd expect him to coming from me. Alas, I can't tell you how…so you will have to keep your peepers open for the revised story.

However, I will give you a special glimpse at what Naruto's first Gundam will be…or at least its name, color and what special it has.

His first unit is the GAT X209: Code named Façade.

Phase Shift color: Gray.

Its special enable's it to, with the help of thousands of special 'Mirage' mirrors. Linked with the OS, if programmed into the unit, it can change the outside of the unit to look like another, allowing for infiltration/decoy missions. Time lapse is about ten minutes.

However, this could take me a while, so you might see my newest idea, _Chunin_ or a redone version of _Bleached Kyuubi_ before the re-made chapter is done...I am trying to make them longer, more interesting and add more detail to ALL my chpaters, thats why they may take a bit longer to make.

Why _BK?_ Well…as I was re-reading my own stories, I never read that one and I realized that other than a potential Hallow slayer, and destroying Karakura City, I never gave him any sort of belonging, or reason other than follow Ichigo around helping him out. So expect that to change, because I will work on it, in fact I AM doing that now, in fact…well there is not in fact. However, the first chapter is started on my Laptop…which is another reason why I am posting this, because I just want to see if this will post.

P.S.: I have a picture of what Naruto dreams of other than rice and Star Wars…I think you might enjoy it; check my profile for it.

* * *

Thanks for reading and hopefully understanding,

Death's Spear.


End file.
